Kinks
by Yasei Raiden
Summary: One-shot: Finally back from a mission Duo wants nothing more then to relax and get a good night's sleep. In fact, that sounds like heaven...if only his back didn't hurt so much.


**Disclaimer:** Ok peoples, I know you've all heard this before, but it needs to be said...so just bear with me. I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of it's characters...they belong to someone else with far more talent then I. I'm not making any profit off of writing this...just for my own pleasure, and hopefully that of my readers too. Thanks.

**Summary:** Finally back from a mission Duo wants nothing more then to relax and get a good night's sleep. In fact, that sounds like heaven...if only his back didn't hurt so much.

**Warnings:** Uh...mild language. This is my first story EVER, so please go easy on me. I'd love to have feedback though.

**Timeline:** Ok, I remember from the series that Duo really didn't get a chance to work with Heero until Endless Waltz...but because this isn't set in Endless Waltz, consider this to be sorta AU.

**Kinks**  
By Yasei Raiden

The young man walked into the darkened room, scrubbing his face with the palms of his hands. _Long missions like that are NEVER fun. Right now, all I want to do is curl up on my bed and sleep till the end of time. _He stopped in the center of the bedroom, blinking wary eyes at his messy haired roommate, diligently typing away at his beloved laptop. He groaned, pulling his 3-foot long, chestnut braid from his shoulders, tugging it with frustration.

"Heero, please, just for tonight...will you stop typing and go to bed?" The man didn't even turn to look at him, just grunted and continued clicking away. He growled. "Fine, but for the sake of my sanity, please finish up soon." Sighing, Duo sat on the still neatly made bed and tucked his legs under him, Indian style. God, but his hurt. Placing his hand behind him, he twisted, hearing a series of pops in his lower back. Twisting the other way, he 'hmmm'ed at the answering pops.

"You know, I hadn't expected Oz to really have that many mobile suits. I mean, the Mad Five didn't exactly specify a number, but STILL." Not hearing an answer he rolled his shoulders. "Not that I couldn't handle it or nothing, its just that it'd be nice to have a break once in a while, ya know?" He popped his neck. "How about you 'Ro? Think we could ask for a mental health week?" Duo grinned as Wing's pilot paused long enough in his typing to give his partner an amused stare. He snorted and turned back to his laptop.

Duo snickered, stretching his arms behind his back. "Well suit yourself, I thought it was a great idea." The violet-eyed man unlocked his hands and slumped forward onto the comforter. Moaning, he closed his eyes and stretched his feet out behind him. Damn it...his back still felt tight. He groaned, arching his back...then tried curling up in a ball...twisted his hips...rolled his shoulders...and finally stretching back out on the bed. That's it, he was just too tired right now. He rested his head on his forearms, closing his eyes. _A week off really would be nice. The war wouldn't't miss us for just one week...I should talk to...G...later..._

Duo woke abruptly as warm, calloused hands were placed on his back. Startled, he tried looking behind him, eyes bugging out at the sight of his roommate...casually straddling his hips. "Heero?! What are you..."

"Relax and breath out."

"Huh?"

"Breath out."

"Hold it, wha..."

"Just do it, Duo." The braided man slowly turned his head and obediently exhaled. He was a little more than surprised as Heero proceeded to press his hands firmly into Duo's spine, just under his shoulder blades...Duo grunted, the sound followed by three loud cracks. He blinked as Heero calmly swung his legs back over the bed and headed over to his computer desk - closed his laptop, and pushed the chair back under the desk. Duo sat up and stared at his partner.

The blue-eyed man stared back. "Better?"

"Di...um...what?" Heero smirked.

"Your back, does it feel better?" Duo blinked and experimentally rolled his shoulders.

"...Yeah...uh, thanks." Heero nodded and started walking towards his bed, pulling his tank top off over his head. "How did you...?"

Heero tossed his shirt in the corner and pulled back the covers, "I'll tell you later. Go to sleep."

"But..."

"Night Duo." The messy haired man reached over and clicked off the lamp, the room going pitch black. Duo blinked, looking in his partner's direction. _...Well, that was...unexpected. _He grinned. _I guess there really is more to this guy then I first thought. _His smile got bigger. _Maybe I should get to know him better... _His smile was swallowed by a huge yawn. _...tomarrow..._ Duo slumped back on his bed, not even bothering to get up long enough to pull back the covers, and promptly fell asleep.

Heero grinned. _Wonder what he'll say tomarrow? _He snorted. _Mental health week...maybe I could ask Dr. J..._

Ten minutes later, Heero and Duo were both snoring softly. Dreaming of...well, I'll let you decide.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
